Down the well
by ChiyoTaisho
Summary: Choi Sarang and Her friends Sango, Kagome, and Ayame find themselves in A new Era. A beautiful magical new world. But Its filled With Demons, Supernatural things, and Evil. Together They will Fight with Inuyasha and others. Will they turn into demons themselves? Powerful Priestesses? Maybe Even Demon slayers? Will love blossom?A/N: XD I suck at writing summaries. sorry about that


_**Down The Well**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha

'' Hurry up'' I yelled . ''We need to go to school! I dont wanna be late again, damn it''

'' Don't be so impatient'' sango spat annoyed. '' All i need to do is brush my hair,then i'm done''

jesus! It's the same EVERY morning! It's starting to get old.''

'' Kagome,where is Ayame?''

'' uh..i dont know. I think she's doing her nails."

''Are you kidding me?! We're definitely gonna be late!And you know what that means..."

''Yeah'' kagome sighed. '' detention and a bunch of extra work.''

Its not like this was going to be the first time that we were gonna be late. We're tardy most of the time and three tardy's usually mean detention. I Don't really feel like scrubbing Fukoshima-san's classroom again.

All of us were Rushing and Hoping that we wouldn't be late to school like most of the time.

'' Ayame,Hurry up!''Sango shouted.

''Yeah,yeah i'm done. Look at my nails! Aren't they pretty?''

'' You were doing your nails the whole entire time? Couldn't that wait until after school?!'' Ayames Reply was a chirpy 'Nope' which pretty much Pissed Sango off. Soon we walked out the door towards the street.

As we walked to school together,we came across two Sophomores from Seol, South Korea, Kim Jong In (His Nickname is Kai), a guy that Ayame Adored, and Oh Sehun, Whom she labeled as cute and adorable. They were in our 4th period _Classical Japanese, _and Ayame has taken a liking to Kai for whatever reason. I didn't like him since he was Such a player. Gawd, that guy has like... 3 girlfriends every waved her hand like crazy trying to gain his attention. He glanced at her and gave Ayame a playfull wink." Ohmigawd did you see that?!'' Ayame sqeeled as her hand automaticly fixed her hair." whatevs, C'mon we can't afford to be late. Aono-san Would kill us.'' With that we quickened our pace and didn't say anything we arrived at our school we went to our classes emidiately. Two more minutes until the bell was going to ring And our class was all the way in the 2nd building. We started running across the hallways like mad woman trying our best to not get caught by the teachers. ''Room 463'' i murmured. There it was. Sango literally busted the door open and stubled in. We were just in time because as soon as we all ran in the classroom the bell rang. That was close.

We all sat down and took out our social study books.

Soon, Aono-san's sweet but firm voice hollored across the room. ''Good Morning class, today we are going to learn about shinto and you Already know shinto has something to do with the 'kami no michi' translated 'way of the gods'...''

I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't pay any attention to what Aono-sans said. Sango,who sat right next to me noticed me slowly dozing off and started poking me.

''If you fall asleep in the classroom you're going to be sent to the front office so WAKE UP!''

''What?'' i mumbled.

''OKINASAI!''

''I'm up, I'm up ,Sheesh''

Sango yawned.'' Ugh, Tsukareta~'' Sango Moaned."Its not fair! We always have to get up at 7 a.m'' she whined.

'' Miss. Choi and Miss Taijiya!Is there any reason for you two to be talking in my classroom?!'' Aono-san asked clearly irritated with us talking. My eyes widened. Aono-san was sweet looking and everything but it was never a good idea to mess with her. Especially not in the morning.

'' Iee, Aono-san''

'' Then i suggest that you two would stop talking and pay attention just like the rest of the students!''

''Hai, Aono-san'' I and Sango said in unison.

We went to a few more different day went by pretty fast. Yeah~ Ayame, Kagome , Sango and I were one of those lucky friends who got all classes together.

''I can't believe that school is already over''Kagome exclaimed.

''I know, right?''

'' I'm so bored and its just like 4 p.m or something. What to do..what to do...''

''Lets just do Our homework first'' Sango suggested. ''Maybe we can think of something''

''That makes sense'' Kagome nodded. ''Going home seems like the most logical thing to do anyway so we might as well go home''

We went over to Sango's house where we all actually lived in and started to unpack our see... all we had to do is math. That was just about it.

''Hey..where is Buyo? I Haven't seen him all day long'' Sango wondered.

''How the hell should i know? Buyo walks off every now and then'' kagome mumbled, Trying to find her math homework in her messy bookbag.

''Well, i want to Cuddle buyo'' Sango complained.

'' You have two legs, use 'em.'' Kagome replied.

I facepalmed at them. I could basically feel that an arguement was about to take place.'' I'm just going to look for Buyo, kay? I don't really feel like listening to one of your daily commotions again''

Sango and Kagome frowned at me.I glared at both of them. ''Stop frowning at me, You know that I hate when people frown. It looks stupid ''

They just shrugged. ''Well..are you guys gonna help me find Buyo?''

'' I thought you wanted to find him on your own''

I stared at Sango for a while. Then she finally spoke:

''Dont stare at me like that! It feels like you're eyes are burning through my very soul'' she said trying to sound dramatic.

I stared at her again;this time more intense.

''Fine i'm gonna help!'' She screeched.

I smiled. Yup! Thats how i always get Sango to do stuff.

''C'mon kagome,you know how buyo may be kinda fat but he's quick on his feet if he wants to''

''..My goodness..'' I heard her complain. But she got up anyway and looked at ayame.''If we have to get our asses up, so do you.''

Ayame just scoffed at Kagome and silently cursed at her.

We looked for him in the kitchen,the living room, all Bedrooms and he was nowhere in sight.

''Where the hell is he?You know what,Lets not look for Buyo anymore'' Ayame rubbed her temples.'' I'm getting a Headache from this.

We all Agreed with Ayame.

And walked back upstairs to Finish Our Homework.I took a quick glance at the clock. Its 8 p.m. Damn it! We spent that much time on trying to find buyo!I sighed and finished my homework in no time. It wasn't like equations and measures of central tendencies were hard or anything.

''Yo, kags''

''hmm?''

''lets go and pay your Gramps a visit! I bet your mom made some food'' I suggested.

''ODEN!'' Kagome's eyes were wide and shiny.''That's the best idea you've ever had, Sarang!'' kagome smiled while hugging me.

Ayame gave us a weird look.'' Okey,what's going on here? What are you guys talking about?''

''I just told kagome that we should visit her Mom,Souta and Gramps.''

''YAY'' Sango exclaimed.''Food'' Sango's mouth began to water.

I shoved my Math Homework in my bookbag and walked over to one of many bathrooms. ''Dont bother me,I'm gonna take a hot relaxing Bath'' I warned half joked, as i grabed a towel from a shelve.

After about 1/2 an hour i walked out of the bathroom,fully dressed.I wore skinny jeans, a long emerald green tank top,some jewelry and black high-heels.

My hair were still wet so i had to blow dry them.I put on rosy-pink lipstick and grabbed a black hand bag from _louis vuitton_ _._Kagome,Sango and Ayame took a shower as all we had P.E today and we were all sweaty.

Kagome wore a Pink dress which matched perfectly with her pink sneakers. She had a flower attached to her wavy dark brown,almost black,hair. She looked nice.

My gaze went to Sango. Now Sango looked smoking wore a black low-cut dress and a pair of Silver obviously put on some red lip-stick that made her look more 'mature'. Was she going on a date or something?She could have at least told me that.

Ayame put on a jean skirt that reached up to her tights,with a Blue v-neck shirt and Black flip-flops.

After a little small talk Ayame grabbed the keys for our car while kagome held open the door for us.

As we drove the GPS was going crazy and kept navigating the damn wrong nearly two fucking long hours we FINALLY arrived at Kagome's previous home.'' The GPS is fucking whacked we gotta buy a new one''I concluded.

They all agreed with me,Especially Kagome who cursed at the GPS the entire way to the Higurashi shrine.

''FOOD'' kagome yelled,while literally busting the door open,Acting like a five year old.

When we walked in we saw Souta,Jiisan and Akira (kagome's mom) sitting on the couch watching TV.

''Why,Hello'' I greeted in a sing sang voice.

''Hello'' Akira jumped off the couch and gave us all a big hug. I smiled and watched Sota who looked like he was gonna tackle kagome.

Sango and Akira were talking and hugging each other like crazy, however, Kagome just rolled her eyes at her mothers and Sango's actions.

''Well,thats good news'' Kagome interrupted, Dragging us all to the table which was loaded with food.

Akira snarled playfully at kagome,knowing that all she wanted right now was to devour her Oden.

I took small bites unlike kagome who swallowed her Oden whole. I shook my head at kagome and smiled when Sota got up and hugged kags.

''Sota!'' Kagome exclaimed hugging the poor guy like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome and Sota talked about jiisan's holy pickles and started laughing when Jiisan placed scrolls on the table.

I found myself enjoying this meal more then I expected and started talking to Ayame about the bone eaters well for no reason.

''Last time my Pair of high-heels fell in there. I had to get Joon to get my high-heels out of the well because I was too scared. It looked like a black hole! So scarry!'' Ayame shivered.

'' Right?'' I agreed. '' But I think it something sacred. You know how our folk is'' I joked.

Ayame laughed at that and refilled her plate.

But to be honest I did want to know what was in the got the better of me so I excused myself from the table and walked past the goshinboku tree. I stoped when I saw how dark the well actually was...'' Geez! Its so dark. Maybe I should get Sango?'' I asked myself aloud. I shrugged all scary thoughts off and walked streight towards the bone eaters well.

''Hey,kags'' I yelled, Observing the Well.

Kagome who also excused herself with Ayame and Sango heard me yelling and ran towards the well.

''What in the world are you doing here?'' she asked cocking her left eyebrow.

Then kagome started rolling her chocolate brown eyes at me. ''This is a myth,girl. You dont seriously believe this demon crap,do you?''

''No,I'm just curious about the well. Can you open it for me? I dunno how''

_Kagome touched the well and pushed it,trying to break that thing, to look what was in Next thing I heard was:BOOM~_


End file.
